


Red Moon

by Istilldontcareaboutmyname



Category: Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en, 西遊 | Journey to the West (Chow Movies)
Genre: Auntie D gets Sanzang the D, Buddhists gone wild, Culture Shock, Dancing, Drinking, GoT inspired, I'm Going to Hell, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Porn With Plot, Sanzang and Wukong take part in an orgy, The Author Regrets Nothing, There's also some relationship in there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istilldontcareaboutmyname/pseuds/Istilldontcareaboutmyname
Summary: Or how the Tripitaka lost his virginity in an orgy. And also, Auntie D makes an appearance in Chinese Literature.





	Red Moon

The dancers flitted against the backdrop of fiery red like colorful butterflies, skirts flowing around their ankles and richly embroidered shawls following them around like obedient companions. He sat back, mesmerized and barely paying attention to what the chieftain of this strange group of nomads was saying. There were even fire dancers among the masses of people, scantly clad and twirling around burning hoops to everyone's wonder.  
A cup was pushed into his hands as his disciples were spirited away to join the celebration. In the middle of everything was a huge bonfire, and if Sanzang remembered correctly, it was a rite of passage and a display of bravery to jump over the flames signifying the Underworld. Wukong easily leapt over the fire, followed by the twin granddaughters of the chieftain.  
“They are really a pair of troublemakers, those girls of mine.” The deep voice of the chieftain shook him out of his musings, and he turned to the elder. A tall, lanky white haired old man with an impressive beard, the chieftain looked to be the same age as Wukong. The old man scared him, and now, that he was alone with the man, he really wished one of his disciples was there with him.  
“They sure are lively, especially for keeping up with Pilgrim Sun.”  
“I do hope they can keep up with His Highness. They were raised to please him, after all.” The monk froze, cup midway to his lips.  
“Raised to please him?”  
“Yes. Every generation of our family was raised to please the creature that saved our forefather so long ago. Even I would join them, if I were any younger.” He blinked at the chieftain, setting his cup down. “Do not try to keep them from fulfilling their purpose. It's their duty, just like yours is to retrieve the sutras.” A hand was placed onto his shoulder, and he looked into the chieftain's eyes. They looked like night sky, something otherworldly twinkling behind them. That was the moment two of his disciples had returned to them, both followed by giggling women.  
Another woman followed them, dressed in a sheer green gown with golden inlays.  
“Honorable Elder, if you wish, you could join His Highness in his celebrations. After all, your gods are blind to wherever we are.” The chieftain started laughing, urging him to join the woman. Sanzang glanced at his disciples, but they were too occupied to notice his dilemma. He stood up and followed the woman into the dancing masses.  
They crossed laughing drunks and people who where melted into each others embrace, until they had reached the tents that made up the settlement. She led him through everything, until they reached one secluded by a small grove of trees. It was bigger then the others, stretched over a lake he didn't notice before. All the while she was preparing him for what was going to happen if he were to fall into the heat of the moment.  
“Now, remember, Honorable Elder, that you can leave whenever you want to. But whatever you decide, your reputation with the gods will not be tainted.” With that she turned, and went back to the celebration.  
Sanzang took a deep breath, and placed his hands on the heavy material. This was it. He centered himself, and stepped into the tent. The inside looked lavish, with scantly clad women dancing on tables so people could see them, while the others were naked on the pillow and rug covered ground. And in the center of the group, Wukong. Naked with a fair haired girl riding him, while another was serving him grapes. He slowly walked in, only to be grabbed by men and women alike.  
He was stripped, and someone made him drink spiced wine and he was being rubbed down with scented oils. He was overwhelmed by the sudden stimulation coming from everywhere at once. He was pulled deeper into the tent, and someone was kissing him, there were hands on and in his body, and oh, so this is what he was missing out on. He closed his eyes, letting himself be pulled along with the flow.  
Suddenly, his knees hit something and he was falling into another warm embrace, this one familiar.  
“Careful there, Baldy” A deep voice drawled into his ear, and he opened his eyes to stare into his eldest disciple's amber one. His lips were stretched into a coy smirk, and Sanzang found himself climbing onto the other's body, until he was on eye-level with the monkey. He reached down to grasp Wukong's erect member, still covered in fluids from the girl earlier.  
“You don't have to do this, Sanzang.” Calloused hands made their way to his hips, briefly halting his movements.  
“I know, but I want to.” After all, if the gods truly turned their backs to what the nomads and their companions were doing, then he had nothing to loose. Besides his virginity. He sank down onto the other before Wukong could say anything else, thanking the others for stretching him before. He froze for a couple of minutes, getting used to the feeling of being filled out. He only started lifting his hips and lowering them down again when Wukong's hands gripped him tighter, almost painful. It was hard, moving constantly while his muscles were twitching from arousal. His hands moved up to the others shoulders, and Wukong sat up, his lips moving against his shoulder, teeth sinking into the flesh were shoulder met neck. He let out a wanton moan, tilting his head to grant further access to the ape. He closed his eyes again, giving into the carnal pleasure surrounding him, until he was suddenly yanked off Wukong, and spun around, to face the crowd. The monkey wasted no time in reentering him, and now there was a mouth wrapped around his own member. The world slowed down and sped up at the same time, and he felt like his body was too small for him. He arched into the king's touch, constricting around the ape as he reached his peak. Wukong bit into his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood, as he also finished, warm liquid filling his insides. After that, the night became an even bigger blur. The king took him again once, twice, he couldn't remember anymore, and there were others too, faces distorted by the wine and the haze. He may have even ended up in the lake too for a while.  
The next day, he woke up in the kings arms, a heavy blanket covering them.  
“We will not speak of this.” And the monkey agreed, leaving him to speak with the chieftain. Sanzang had some trouble walking and sitting, but he held his head high and avoided questions about the previous night. They were gifted horses to ease their journey, and when the time came for them to leave, one of the granddaughters was missing, and the other had white strands of hair mixed into the rest of her mane.  
“May the gods grant you with luck on your journey!” The chieftain's voice was deep and loud, drowning out the chatter behind him. Wukong helped him into his saddle, and if the ape's hands lingered a little too long on his waist, he didn't mention it. The granddaughter walked forward, presenting him with a package.  
“Use this gift with caution, Honorable Elder. It bears the marks of my tribe, hiding you from the eyes both above and below. I do hope you'll enjoy using it.” She winked at him, then went back to the side of her grandfather before he could thank her.  
“May we never met in my realm before your time comes, Your Highness!”  
“And may your rise to power be a successful one, Azrael!” And with that, the monkey began walking.  
“What was that, Wukong?”  
“The gods turn their backs on them because they fear what it's hidden among those nomads. And now, that their debt to me is fulfilled, it can roam free again, without the limitations of something so trivial and mortal.” The monkey shot him an amused glance, taking the twig out of his mouth. “You were in the presence of Death personified for so long, and yet, you didn't notice a thing, Baldy.”  
Centuries melted one into another after that, and he almost completely forgot about the nomads and that strange night. Until one day, where almost every deity, immortal, or anything else related to the heavens was convoked to the palace of the Jade Emperor. Something big was coming.  
Wukong was glued to his side, staff ready to strike, when the doors of the courtyard snapped open, and a figure clad in black walked in. They had long white hair and three sets of wings, all six of them sporting eyes staring right into their very core.  
“It's been a while, Your Highness, Honorable Elder!” He stared into the smiling face of the chieftains granddaughter, scared. Then she turned, and faced the crowd.  
“If I have your attention, everybody, I have a question I'd like to ask you!”

**Author's Note:**

> The wine was spiked with aphrodisiacs, so that's how they lasted so long. And Pigsy got entertained by other women, so he was not invited to the tent-fun. Feel free to write more stories using those magic warding things gifted to Sanzang.


End file.
